US 2002/0024538 discloses a portable digital media frame (DMF) that displays images. An embodiment of the DMF architecture includes an image input block, an image processing block and an image displaying block. The image processing block contains an analogue module, a digital module, a processing block, a user input unit, a dynamic random access memory, a non-volatile memory unit, a read only memory and an internal bus. The processing unit is capable of receiving a predetermined sequence of images to be displayed from an external input device, such as a computer. Moreover, a sequence of images to be displayed may be altered by control signals from a user, such as a pause signal from the user-input unit.
A problem of the known device is that each of the sequence of images is presented to the required level of detail of the image at which the sequence is paused. This is unlikely to be what is desired, because either the images in the sequence will be displayed fully and at a high resolution so that the sequence is displayed slowly, or the image at which the sequence is paused will be rather coarse.